


Der Duft des Flieders

by Lillifred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neuer Sommer, alter Flieder, altes Glück. Mehr Werben, mehr Pfauenvogelverhalten. Zumindest von einer Seite aus. Das kommt wohl von der Pubertät, findet Severus, bei dem die neue Frisur nicht anschlägt. Findest du mich nicht hübsch?, fragt Gilderoy mit diesen erwartungsvollen Milchbubi-Augen. Die Kleidung nicht, sagt Severus. Dieses ganze Drumherum nicht. Das was drunter ist schon. Und der leichte Duft nach Flieder, ja der gefällt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Duft des Flieders

**Author's Note:**

> Aus 2008. Zuerst anonym gepostet (und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das geschrieben habe).

_Die Außenseiter sitzen im Fliederbusch. Sollen sich James und seine Bande doch jemand anderen zum Piesacken suchen. In den Gesichtern der beiden Jungen, das eine bleich und ernst, das andere dümlich-milchbubihaft, liegt dieses fragende Was-will-ich-eigentlich, dieses aufgeregte Es-ist-ein-neues-Spiel, dieses Wir-gegen-den-Rest-der-Welt._  
  
Es war Ende Mai, fast schon Sommer, als Severus Snape das _Frühlingsgefühl_ an sich entdeckte.  
  
Der Flieder blühte bereits.  
  
 _Erste Küsse schmecken schleimig, unbeholfen, schamhaft-verklemmt und doch - nach Abenteuer. Einer der beiden fragt: Riechst du den Flieder? Sie riechen ihn, beide._  
  
Es war Ende Mai, fast schon Sommer, als Gilderoy Lockhart feststellte, dass er dringend etwas an seinem Image verändern musste.  
  
 _Niemand_ mochte ihn.  
  
Wenn er von der Gerschichte mit Severus einmal absah. Aber was war schon Severus? Ein Nichts. Ein _Niemand_. Genau wie Gilderoy selbst. Und was war so verwerflich an seinem Verlangen nach der Aufmerksamkeit der _Jemande_?   
  
Gilderoy trug sein blondes, welliges Haar, das eigentlich hätte schön sein können, wie seine Mutter es geschnitten hatte. Wie ein braver Schuljunge! Seine Zähne waren etwas gelblich und schief. Und diese Kleidung! Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er fast nur dunkle, erdfarbene Sachen trug.  
  
Der Flieder blühte bereits, als Gilderoy sein erstes Parfum kaufte. Ganz leicht nur roch es nach Flieder.  
  
 _Neuer Sommer, alter Flieder, altes Glück. Mehr Werben, mehr Pfauenvogelverhalten. Zumindest von einer Seite aus. Das kommt wohl von der Pubertät, findet Severus, bei dem die neue Frisur nicht anschlägt. Findest du mich nicht hübsch?, fragt Gilderoy mit diesen erwartungsvollen Milchbubi-Augen. Die Kleidung nicht, sagt Severus. Dieses ganze Drumherum nicht. Das was drunter ist schon. Und der leichte Duft nach Flieder, ja der gefällt.  
Da sind mehr Hormone im Spiel, dieses Jahr. Mehr männlicher Beweisungsdrang. Mehr War-ich-gut-brauchst-gar-nicht-zu-antworten-ich-war-gut. Mehr bräunlich-sonnengebadete Haut, mehr weißlich-in-der-Bibliothek-gelassene Haut. Mehr Schmutz. Mehr Sex. Weniger Abenteuer._  
  
Es ist Mai, fast schon Sommer. Durch das einzige Fenster des Kellerzimmers weht der schwere Duft des Flieders in das Klassenzimmer. Severus liest, liest, liest. Draußen der Geck, erzählt seinen Mädchen Geschichten und lächelt dazu. Zeitgleich zeigt Severus dem Schulbuch gelbliche Zähne.  
  
 _So sieht man sich wieder. Gilderoy füllt den Raum mit seiner ganzen scheinbar-beträchtlichen Wichtigkeit. Auf dem Milchbubigesicht die Falten sind wohlwollend überschminkt, übertüncht. Die schlaffe Milchbubibrust steckt in einem kreischbunten Narrenkostüm._  
  
Findest du mich nicht schön?  
  
Rhetorische Frage. Natürlich lautet die Antwort ja, muss ja lauten, der Spiegel sagt dasselbe, aber natürlich, natürlich! lautet sie: Nein.  
  
Der Geck, der Fanpost beantwortende Außenseiter tritt näher an das heran, was man eine Jugendliebe schimpfen könnte. In so einem Fall, denkt Severus, ist Jugendliebe vermutlich tatsächlich ein Schimpfwort.  
  
Abgewiedert-Angezogen dreht Severus seinen Kopf weg, weg von Gilderoys näher kommendem Atem. Gilderoy sagt, dass er Macht hat, dass er glücklich ist, dass die Menschen ihn bewundern, dass er stolz ist, auf dass was er geleistet hat, streckt seine Hand aus nach Severus' Haaren, nach dem hässlichen, öligen, fettigen, dem er selbst mit aller Macht entronnen ist.  
  
Und wäre Gilderoy nicht so abgrundtief schlecht in Occlumency, so erbärmlich schlecht, wie in allem anderem auch und Severus nicht so ein bisschen gut in Legilimency, hätte Severus nicht gewusst, dass Gilderoy nichts geleistet hat, gar nichts, nichts im ganzen Leben, hätte Severus sich wohl gewehrt gegen diesen nach Flieder stinkenden Körper, dieses abstruse Verlangen nach dem ehrlich-hässlichen, diesem Mund voller weißer Bling-Bling-Zähne, der noch nicht mal richtig küssen kann. Hätte Severus sich nicht daran erinnert, dass er diese Randerscheinung diesen nichtsnutzigen, bloßgestellten Kern einmal begehrt hatte - es hätte Tote gegeben.  
  
Von der ganzen grandios-grotesken Szenerie, von diesem Augenblick der Beklemmung und der Blöße blieb nichts.  
  
Nichts außer einem eilig ausgeführten Gedächtniszauber und der stechenden Duftwolke eines Fliederparfums.


End file.
